


School's Out

by molmcmahon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: That one in which either Fred or George Weasley kidnap Loki post Battle of New York.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Harry Potter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 1185
Collections: Storiesthatdonthaveconclusions





	School's Out

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either HP or Avengers.
> 
> I decided to write the fic wherein which we finally get jotun Loki sex. Someone had to do it and here it is.

Thor looked at the imprint in the floor, at the peculiar shape of it, and turned to look at Anthony Stark. “Does your man have knowledge of where my brother is?”

“My man?” Tony echoed, his eyes narrowing even as he yawned. “Oh, you mean Jarvis. J? You up?”

“Slowly, sir. The fight brought down half of the city’s power but as I run off our own generator, I am ready and willing.”

“Do we have footage of Brucie here throwing down with Loki?”

Bruce turned red even as he lost more and more green. Clint snorted and Natasha’s lips twitched up into a small grin. 

“Do we have any way of finding Loki?” Nick Fury questioned, as he stepped into the penthouse. Three SHIELD agents stood behind him, all dressed up in black and wielding rifles in their hands. “If he went off world?”

“Heimdall might be able to find him but Loki has ways of hiding,” Thor remarked.

“Sir, here is the footage.”

Thor turned to look at the screen to their left and watched as the Hulk threw Loki to the floor over and over. After a few times, Loki stayed down, bruised black and blue, and groaned. Clint started to slow clap, grinning widely, and Tony snorted.

The Hulk walked off and vanished from the frame, leaping to an adjacent building. They all watched as Loki stayed on the floor, his bright blue eyes dull with pain, and then a man appeared on the balcony.

The man was red haired and about thirty years old and wore a cloak over his shoulders. His eyes were bright blue, a freckled face and he walked over to stand over Loki, his eyes narrowed. Loki stared up at him, his shoulders curling inward but he didn’t move.

“Have you come to take me away to whatever Midgard’s prison is?”

“Nope! You’re coming with me! All hail the god of mischief!”

Thor’s eyes widened as the man knelt, slipped an arm around Loki’s waist, and then… Both the man and Loki vanished with a quiet crack.

“ _ Fuck.” _

Thor turned to look at Nick Fury, seeing Natasha, Tony, Clint and Bruce do the same. 

“Boss?” Clint’s eyes narrowed as he stared at Fury.

“Fuck. This is not something I want to deal with now. Shit,” Fury muttered, as he stared at the screen and then turned around. They all watched him walk back towards the balcony, heading for the quinjet that had been parked on the landing circle outside. “Fucking Weasleys.”

“Sir?” Natasha lowered her hand to the pistol at her waist, going quiet and still.

“The wizards took your brother,” Fury remarked, letting a loud sigh go. “And it was a Weasley to boot. I should have known. It’ll be damn near impossible to get your brother back now.”

“Wizards?”

* * *

  
  


Harry Potter yawned idly as he walked off of the gargoyle lift and opened the door to his quarters. He waved to the paintings of past Headmasters, watched as they all fell back asleep and then continued up, past his office and opened the door to his bedroom. His eyes strayed to his bed briefly before moving past it to the bathroom and then… He blinked, stopped and backtracked to the bed, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

The elder wand hummed in his pocket and he licked suddenly dry lips before stalking back out of his room. He hastened back to the gargoyle lift, took it back down and glared at the hallway in front of him, as if it would answer him.

“Who the fuck tied a guy to my bed??!”

There was no answer and Harry sighed, brought his palm up to his forehead in exasperation and then walked back up to his bedroom to see if he had just hallucinated. 

Nope.

The man… was still tied down on his bed, bedraggled and bruised. The man was tied spread-eagle on his bed, his arms tied to the top two posts and his legs tied to the two bottom ones and… Harry raised an eyebrow as he spotted the runes on the rather thick ropes. The runes were moving through the rope, glowing slightly as they worked their power over the man tied to the bed. The man’s armor was all leather, green, black and silver, enough to make him look otherworldly.

There was some bare skin, up around the man’s shoulders, but… it was flickering between pale skin and blue. Black, wild hair fell around his head like a dark halo. And then Harry finally met the man’s eyes. Bright green met dull blue and Harry stared into the man’s eyes, his heart jolting and skipping several beats for the first time in several years.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“I would ask the same of you, mortal. You have me restrained just like a common criminal.”

Harry blinked and padded over to the foot of his bed, grateful that the man was not naked. Whoever tied this man to his bed had left that dignity to them both. 

“Are you a common criminal?” Harry questioned, enjoying the sound of the man’s voice. He was definitely high born, with some arrogance thrown in but there was something else. Some glint in the man’s green eyes that spoke of… difficulties. He didn’t know where the man was from or who he was but he knew at least one thing. He was handsome and beautiful and perhaps a little alien though… His lips twitched up as his own power, foreign to every other wizard and witch, breathed through him.

The man on the bed raised an eyebrow, looking up at him like he was inferior and then… Harry watched as the man sucked in a tight breath and goosebumps traveled up the man’s now blue skin. The magic that flowed through Hogwarts, the power that made the castle  _ alive _ , surrounded them and the man’s eyes widened.

“I thought there were no seidr on Midgard.”

“No what?”

“People who practice magic.”

Harry met the man’s now red eyes and then dipped his head in a nod, eying the runes running up and down the man’s vibrant blue skin. “Midgard, seidr… Who are you? You’re not human. I’ve never seen a blue-skinned, red eyed--”

The man on the bed let out a whimper and then threw himself against the restraints, clearly trying to get away. Harry flinched and quickly walked around his bed, putting his fingertips to the ropes, hearing the man’s breathing increase and grow shallow. 

Powerful magic ran against his mind and he blinked before digging into the runic magic that held them. It was Egyptian in origin and Harry vaguely thought he recognized at least one or two of the runes before the man’s breathing drew his attention. The guy was panicking, his breathing fast and shallow and thrashing on the bed. The ropes held and the man whined, high and fearful.

“Hey.”

“ _ Easy. Easy. _ What’s wrong?” Harry slowly but carefully slipped up onto his bed, sitting on the edge of it and slipped his fingers into the man’s right hand. The guy was cool to the touch but not icy cold, like the guy’s other fingertips were. The man’s left hand and fingertips ended in icicles, little bits of ice that slowly dripped down onto the sheets. 

The man turned to look at him, his eyes gone wide and feral, and Harry reached up with his other hand to cup his cheek. 

“Are you hurt?”

* * *

  
  


Loki stared up at the man as he froze, still trapped on the bed. The man’s fingers curled around his chin, his thumb smoothing circles into Loki’s skin, not an ounce of fear in him. The magic that he had felt was still flowing around in the bedroom, invisible to the naked eye. Wherever he was, he had not felt it in the slightest when he had first come to Midgard. 

The man’s bright green eyes met his and Loki was drawn to the scar on his forehead, wanting to reach out and touch it but for the restraints at his hands.

“I am not.” 

The man nodded, still seated at the edge of the bed. “I don’t know how to unwrap these runic ropes from you but perhaps you do? You have magic, if I’m not mistaken.”

“You’re… not scared of me.”

“The red eyes kind of made me do a double take but you’re…” the man trailed off, withdrawing his fingers. Loki clenched his fingers into the mattress underneath him, enjoying the softness to them. It had been a while since he had felt anything soft. 

“The man who killed my parents had red eyes near the end,” the man remarked. “I’m Harry, by the way. And you are…”

Loki stared up at… Harry, considering a moment before yielding at least a name. “Loki. I am called Loki.”

Harry blinked but didn’t otherwise comment. “Nice to meet you. Do you remember who it was that brought you here?”

“The person who kidnapped me.”

Harry nodded and Loki inhaled before speaking.

“He had red hair and freckles,” Loki replied, pondering the mortal… the seidr who had stolen him from New York. “He used magic.”

Harry swore under his breath and peered over at the door. “Should have known it was a Weasley. You wouldn’t have been able to tell whether it was Fred or George. Fine. Fine! I’ll just floo call Bill over and see if he can… But no. He’s stuck in a tomb somewhere in Egypt with Fleur. Shit.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “You are a seidr.”

“If by that you mean wizard then yeah. Hey, are you from Norway? Your name kind of sounds…”

This man had clearly not seen the news in the past day. 

“Mortal seidrs. I had not thought Midgard would have them one day. I cannot read these runes and neither can you. I would not have thought mortals would be able to use runes.”

Harry blinked and peered down at Loki’s skin, reaching out a hand but pausing. “May I?”

Loki looked between his restrained arm and Harry, who shrugged his shoulders, giving him the choice. “You may. You might not be able to--”

He shivered as Harry traced his fingers up his arm, smoothing over blue runed skin. His heart skipped a beat at the touch, at the innocence of it. 

“These are old,” Harry whispered, his fingers lightly dancing across Loki’s arm and leaving lit up nerves in his wake. “You are older than you look, aren’t you?”

Loki ignored the question, not ready to reveal that particular information. This was someone who did not know what he had just done, what Loki had done. This was a mortal who did not know anything of Asgardian politics or of Loki’s brother.

“You are not repulsed by it.”

Harry blinked and met his eyes, heated curiosity in his gaze. “No. No, I am not. Quite… the opposite in fact. Did you… do these yourself?”

Loki shuddered and turned away from that curious gaze. “As you may have noticed, I am not human.”

“Loki…”

Loki blinked and turned back to look at Harry, glancing down to where Harry’s fingers were still smoothing patterns into his skin. 

“I am not scared of you, Loki,” Harry said finally, his voice gone low with desire. 

“You would be smart to be. I am a Frost Giant, a Jotun. The animals that Asgardians tell their children about to scare them into staying in their beds.”

A sound left Harry’s throat, almost anger but not quite, and his eyes narrowed. “Loki.”

“Do you really think you’re a monster?” Harry quietly asked, reaching out to cup his chin. “You’re not. I’ve faced monsters and you’re not one. Of course, we could be in a retelling of Beauty and the Beast but I hope not.”

“Beauty and the Beast?”

“Don’t ask. You’re beautiful is my point here,” Harry retorted, flicking his forehead. Loki blinked at the forwardness of the touch, like the man was even considering that Loki might be more powerful than him. And the man was mortal. Loki most definitely was and he would most definitely escape these restraints except for the fact that he did not know how. “What did the guy say when he took you?”

“Nothing except…”

“Except what?” Harry echoed.

“He seemed to know that I was… am a god.”

Harry stared at him, tilted his head and then snorted. “The only god that Fred or George pray to would be…”

Loki stared up at Harry as the man’s eyes widened. 

“Loki. As in Norse god of mischief.”

Loki stayed quiet, waiting for the repulsion, waiting for the grimace or scowl. But they never came. Harry just stared at him, his eyes wide.

“How are you a Frost Giant?”

“Let’s not get into ugly details like those.”

Harry scowled and flicked him on the forehead again. “You’re not ugly. I refuse to let you call yourself that.”

“You are mortal. You cannot know that.”

Harry raised an eyebrow and then reached down, slipped his fingers into Loki’s right palm and turned his hand up, palm facing upward. Loki met Harry’s eyes even as the man leaned down to press a kiss to his palm and he shivered at the touch.

“I’ve seen a lot of shit,” Harry remarked, dipping down to press another kiss to Loki’s wrist. “You are not one of them. You’re not ugly.”

Loki let out a choked noise unwillingly as Harry continued to drop kisses up his arm, rolling up the sleeves of his tunic.

“You tell me to stop and I will,” Harry murmured, meeting his eyes. “Tell me to stop and I will go get an expert on these ropes.”

Loki shuddered and only nodded, wanting to arch up into the man’s touch. His skin felt icy cold to him, bruised and beaten and on the run and…  _ hungry. _ He watched as Harry swallowed visibly, slowly but surely reaching out to undo the clasps on his armor. 

Harry shuffled closer and Loki spread his legs, his cock twitching and hardening. Harry smiled, heat in his eyes, and moved to sit in between his legs, gazing down at him. Loki flexed his fingers and dug into the mattress and sheets underneath him as Harry undressed him slowly, pressing kisses to each rune that was revealed. His clothes and armor were swept to the side, off the bed and landed on the floor with a light thump.

Loki gasped at each touch, at each press of lips and bucked up into Harry’s hands. Warmth flooded him as Harry moved up his body, his chest, and smoothed fingers over his nipples, pinching each one lightly as if he was teasing and there was a mischievous light in Harry’s eyes that said, yes. This was a man who liked to tease just as much as Loki did but this was… 

He whined as Harry licked up his chest, pressing his tongue firmly to each rune. Traced patterns over his skin and goosebumps followed in his wake. Loki could feel Harry’s cock slide up against his own and he let out a strangled gasp, his own cock hardening even more.

“You can make as much noise as you want, Loki,” Harry whispered, sliding up and pressing a kiss to his throat. Loki swallowed and closed his eyes, melting into the touches and kisses. “There’s no one else for the week. You’re beautiful.”

“I am--

Harry eyed him and then leaned in and swallowed up his words with a deep kiss. Loki moaned and arched into the touch, arched into the touch that held a little steel protectiveness underneath. Heat flooded him as Harry nipped and licked his way into his mouth, brushing his tongue against his and his cock hardened even more.

Loki swallowed with a suddenly dry throat and whimpered, wanting to buck up to gain more friction, more anything. Harry smiled against his mouth and withdrew, licking a path down, wet heat encompassing him as Harry licked and kissed his throat, sucked at a nipple and then moved downward.

“ _ More _ .  _ Please. _ ”

“Your wish is my command,” Harry murmured, tracing his fingernails over Loki’s waist and down to his cock, trailing up the hard length of it. “Mr Frost Giant, sir.”

Loki arched up and moaned at the featherlight touches, swearing under his breath. 

Harry grinned down at him, his pupils blown, his cock hard, and pulled back. Loki glared up at him, ropes forgotten, only the desperate need to be  _ touched _ more filled him. He watched as Harry shucked off his shirt and pulled off his pants, baring his skin. 

Harry was muscular but not… not like Captain America or like Thor. His body was toned and slim, more built for speed than anything else, Loki thought. He was tall but not overbearing. Not intimidating like Odin was.

“Darling, when you look like this, it’s hard not to just go ahead and fuck you,” Harry muttered, leaning down again, encompassing Loki between his two arms. “May I?”

“Don’t you dare leave,” Loki retorted.

Harry grinned and bent down again, to swirl his tongue around Loki’s chest. Pleasure sparked and his nerves lit up. His cock hardened even more and Loki stared as Harry met his eyes, laving at one particular rune that covered his whole chest.

“These are beautiful,” Harry whispered, sliding down and all to suddenly stroke his cock. Loki yelled out as pleasure grew, inch by inch, and Harry moved again, his fingers reaching down, down past his cock. A finger traced his hole, smoothed over the rim and Loki whined, bucking down into the touch.

Harry whispered a few words under his breath and then a second finger slipped into him, wet and warm. Loki nearly choked at the pressure that filled him, the heat and pain-pleasure that came with being stretched open. He watched as Harry peered up and spoke again, only in a different language, hissing and quiet and snakelike and Loki moaned at the sound of it.

“What…”

“Parseltongue,” Harry muttered, slipping in another finger and Loki groaned, trying to buck up or arch into any kind of friction but not finding any. His cock wasn’t being touched and he wanted more. He wanted…

The sudden hot sting against his arse made his eyes widen and his cock harden just a little bit more. Harry watched him and smiled, less soft and more possessive heat. 

“I’m getting there,” Harry remarked, pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock. Wet heat licked at him and he groaned, so hard he ached with it. Spots entered Loki’s vision and he could barely even think but for the pressure and the heat and the-- “We only just met, you know.”

“ _ Fuck me.” _

“You may be a god in Asgard but here…” Harry trailed off, stroking and curling his fingers in a way that Loki had never felt before. “There are other powers here and in the universe.”

Harry slid down further, abandoning Loki, withdrew his fingers and licked into him. Loki shut his eyes at the sloppy wet heat and then Harry thrust in, sending sparks through him. He was full and there was nothing else in the moment but this. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ you feel so good,” Harry muttered, sliding all the way in at once and Loki yelled out again. “Do you feel me in you, Loki? All around you and inside you?”

Loki groaned and arched down, slipping further onto Harry’s cock, hearing the mortal groan. He was so close, so, so close and then Harry slid out a moment later, thrusting back in. Skin hit skin and Harry began to fuck him, deep and thorough and unlike Loki had felt ever. It was everything all at once, little, light licks to his inner thighs that made him tremble and dig his fingers deeper into the mattress. It was the kisses to the runes on his skin. It was seeing him for what he really was.

Breath tickled his ear and feathers brushed against his arms. Teeth nipped at his neck before a tongue laved his skin, his blue skin.

“ _ Who said I was mortal, Loki _ ? Open your eyes, darling. Open those beautiful eyes and look up.”

Loki opened his tightly closed his eyes and gasped, even as Harry thrust into him deeper, as sensations rocketed through him and his release came sliding through him as he glanced up at the mirror on the ceiling that had not been there before. Pleasure shot through him and he yelled out, trembling with it and rode the wave and aftershocks.

Out of the corner of his eyes, the ropes and cuffs came apart and open with a quiet thump, falling onto the bed.

Harry came with him, his eyes tightening as he spilled his release into him. Harry, who had a dark outline of wings behind him. Harry who had dark shadows spilling around him and a knotted stick behind an ear. Harry reached up and brushed his fingers through Loki’s hair, gentle and a tiny bit possessive.

“What were you doing on Midgard then? Who gave you these bruises?”

Loki shivered at Harry’s low voice, husky from pleasure. “You have not seen the news?”

“I don’t exactly keep up with muggle news. But apparently Fred and George do. The ropes have released you.”

“Sex magic.”

Harry snorted and nodded, his cock still inside Loki and he had no desire to leave this room. He yawned and burrowed into Harry’s side and heard the man grumble before slipping an arm around him. 

The flames in the fireplace sparked and Kingsley’s face showed up. A booming noise echoed in the distance and Harry groaned, pulled Loki closer, glanced out the floor to ceiling windows of the Headmaster’s rooms and then followed Loki into sleep.


End file.
